runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Bank Heist
All registered editors are welcome to join RuneScape - Bank Heist without pre-approval. Rules *Posts must abide by wiki rules. *All posts must be at least one paragraph. *Please use easy-to-read grammar and spelling in your posts. If there is a mistake someone else may fix it for you. *Chiafriend12 is the supreme commander of the Facemask Gang. *Role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission. *Do not post twice in a row. If you want to add more, but you are the most recent poster, just add onto your own post. This rule may be ignored when one of the posts is either the prologue or epilogue. *Titles may be added to posts. Bank robbers # , of the Facemask Gang. 07:18, 4 December 2007 (UTC) # , of the Creed of Assassins. Arnie 15:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) # , of the Outlaw Horde 16:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Anti-Bank robbers # of the Grand Exchange Security Service Force composition Bank robbers Creed of Assassins *20 professional Assassins, plus 10 beserkers and 5 bandits **Leader - "The Assassin" **Second in command - "The Reaper" **Generals - "The Bomba" and "The Gunna" **Other Notable Members - "The Legend" and "The Flamer" Facemask Gang *14 hand-selected P2P level 60+ ranging bandits **First squad ***Al Asfarnin ***Ongjia **Second squad **Third squad ***Nosepara2 33 Outlaw Horde *15 Professional P2P Level 30+ Killers and Robbers **Cain "The Leader" Gregors **Morgan Lightfingers **Marcus Tupertine **"The Holy Hitman" *Other 11 that aren't so relevant to the story *A group of other Robbers Anti-Bank robbers Grand Exchange Security Service 20 heavily armed Guards with one Dracomancer representative (Spy) Characters Blankothe3rd *Character: Sovinötian Ñacotivar (Pronounced: Sow-va-nut-in | LAST NAME: Naw-cat-evar) **Affiliation: Billionaire Boys Club **Age: 23 **Status: Active **Rank: Double-agent (Unknown) **Discription: Sovinötian Ñacotivar (Nicknamed: Sovino) is a billionaire who had made money by living with his father (sure enough, he owns the bank of RuneScape). He is very violent, swears constantly, and has been making weapons for about a decade. Chiafriend12 *Character: Al Asfarnin **Affiliation: Facemask Gang **Status: Active **Rank: Assassin (Sergeant) *Character: Nosepara2 33 (Nosparatoo) **Affiliation: Facemask Gang **Status: Active **Rank: Head Gang Member (Lieutenant) *Character: Ongjia (ohng-ya) **Affiliation: Facemask Gang **Status: Active **Rank: Junior Bandit (Private) Jigo22 *Character: Cain "The Leader" Gregors ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: Active **Rank:Leader *Character: Morgan Lightfingers ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: Active **Rank:Robber *Character: Marcus Tupertine ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: Active **Rank:Robber Trainee *Character: "The Holy Hitman" ** Affiliation: Outlaw Horde **Status: Active **Rank:Massive Assasin The evil dude *Character: "The Assassin" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Leader *Character: "The Reaper" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Second in Command *Character: "The Bomba" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: General *Character: "The Gunna" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: General *Character: "The Legend" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Assassin *Character: "The Flamer" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Beserker *Character: "The Enigma" ** Affiliation: Creed of Assassins **Status: Active **Rank: Guard ToaBionicle **Character:Stan Charles *Affiliation: The Grand Exchange *Status: Retired *Rank: Ex- Head of Security **Character:Aaron Smith *Affiliation: Dracomancers *Status: Active *Rank: Spy/Representative = Role-Play = Prologue The Facemask Gang had already robbed the bank in Seer's Village, only getting 6,000,000 coins. They are now planning a bank heist on both the Northern bank in East Ardougne, where Ongjia is a plant in, sent to figure out when the best day to rob it would be, and the Eastern bank in Varrock. The masked gang members weren't going to do this alone. Members were sent to try to get help from the Avvarrockan Bank Mobbers, and the Asgarnian Marine Corps by telling them that the gang is really a striketeam from the Kandarin Army, trying to bust a group of "plants" in the Varrock bank, which the tellers are not. It has been just a bit over a month since their base was trashed by the Scorpozi, and all the other events of RuneScape - Peacekeepers, and that specified day that Ongjia had calculated was coming very soon on the calendar. 20:16, 4 December 2007 (UTC) 1: Closing Up and Laying Out Ongjia finished counting all the deposits of coins that had been deposited that day. He left the bank, saluted to his manager, the only remaining person in the bank and said, "Well I'm off. I'll be back in two days. Tomorrow's my day off." "Have a good one." the manager greeted, as he closed and locked the bank doors. He then headed to his home in the central of East Ardougne, where he went to go read his novel while his wife would fix his late dinner. All in East Ardounge was quite. Maybe a total of three people in the streets. Now would be a good time for Ongjia to single-handedly rob the bank, but he knew it had to be during its hours. The magic spell that was cast upon it the year before would alert all the law enforcers in Kandarin of a break-in, and would seal his doom if he tried. Ongjia just stood there for a bit, thinking of all the outcomes that would happen if he tried to break in. He decided that it was a much better decision not to, and headed south to his home. ---- In the still somewhat damaged hangout for the facemask gang, Noseparatoo laid down the last of the flatpacked furniture. He looked at the re-done base and said, "Aahh, finally back to the good 'ol look." out of accomplishment. 08:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Chiafriend12 2: Everyday Training A long carriage passed by the road that connected Falador to Port Sarim, outside, five mounted men with a Rune Halberd each one, inside, a fat man with five ladies that weren't exactly his daughters, and lots, lots of gold, a big bounty. A hooded, crouched man appeared after them, he looked sick, but still anything of his body was visible, he turned to the carriage and begged for some money. "What must we do, sir?" asked one of the mounted guards. "I dont know, kick him aside and lets continue to draynor" ordered the noble. The guard dismounted from his horse and tried to kick the man, in that moment the man jumped back, he removed his hood, it was a young man, with a very bright white hair that looked as having it's own light, the young man drawed two scimitars and prepared to fight, but before the guards could do a thing, they were struck in the head by many arrows, the only archer jumped from his hiding to help his friend, but the other one had already painfully killed the guard, the noble screamed and a black figure appeared in the carriage's ceiling and broke the back window, he tossed the noble outside and used wind elemental magic to swallow all the gold and he fled, the starled women bashed the door and tried to escape, but an angel's wing reached them. "No ladies, im afraid you can't escape, you are coming with us as hostages, or you'll die, choose now..." "Hey, "Holy", let them go, this was just training, you can have fun with this fat idiot" Said the black figure aparently the leader. "As you wish, Cain, but for a training, we earned lots of money". Said "Holy", the angel. "Yes, we earned lots, i propose we divide for all of us" Said Morgan, the fast archer. "No, we wont do that, this money i have in my stomach is for our campaigns in other Countries, and it will go to the loyal Cercer, the two headed giant, he and the other 10 are in NoX, your homeland (Refering to Morgan), and they need the money more than us." The others agreed and went back to their base, they let the ladies go with a symbol painted in their shirts, the insignia of the Outlaw Horde. 13:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 3: The Time of the Assassin The Creed of Assassins base was situated where the Dagon'hai caves are (the Dagon'hai inside were killed). A mysterious member known as "The Enigma" guarded the entrance. "The Assassin", leader of the group, has plotted that their days of secrecy and bounty hunting services will be over. "I have a plan to bring us out of the darkness, and into the light. Inside the Varrock east bank vault is an ultra-powerful talisman. This talisman is the key to world domination. Yet the Asgarnian Marine Corps have entrusted this artifact to the Varrock Bank. It is under heavy security, but i have a way around that." "The Legend" shouted out; "We have been trained for years, and know the arts of fighting and stealth. A few guards, lasers and steel doors can't give use much trouble" "Silence you fool, you underestimate this. They have warriors of the RuneScapian Secret Order guarding it, and they virtually match us. And there are traps where least expected. And last of all, we may receive a bit of pestilence from that Facemask gang. But of course, we will make sure they know their place on the planet; as my footstools!" Laughter all round. "The Assassin" had more to say. "Years ago, during the Battle of Asgarnia, i had made a deal with a Raxacoricofallapatorian of the criminal family Slitheen. He gave me the schematics and plans, and information about the talisman. I was posing as a Martian, and only gave him information on the Asgarnian Marine Corps some time before. Then recently, I was about to crack the vault code when the bank was attacked by creatures known as Scorpozi. That delayed me, a lot. So tonight, we crack the code! Ready your artillery!" Arnie 16:11, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 4: Conspiracies For Aaron it was just a normal day at work. He stopped 5 robbers from getting into the bank vault beneath the exchange. He stopped a warrior in full granite from destroying the exchange's central pillar. Then, at the end, he went to Port Khazard and threw his reports into the water, where they mysteriously dissapeared. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. It was good enough for him. The truth was that Aaron was a double agent. The Dracomancers had said that after the battle, they needed some valuables kept safe in the exchange. He was placed there as a guard, and more importantly, a spy. He would throw his reports in the water each day so that the group at the base could collect them. Aaron wished he was back in his mage clothes. But he mustn't. He would be expelled from the up-top land and put into the Ugaki jails for breaking his cover. That was far worse than death. Once he even tried to use a draconic visage to stop him, but it drained his life force as well. Oh well. He must get back to work. There was a long night ahead of him. 5: Finishing Up Old Assignments There was a meeting the next morning in the Facemask Gang's recently refurbished hideout. All fourteen members met that morning. Noseparatoo started off the agenda. "The day that we'll rob the Northern bank of East Ardougne is coming up." he told, "Ongjia told me a bit before the meeting that the day after tomorrow would be the day to rob the bank. Ongjia has told me that there is no guards on duty that day, and only two tellers, none of which are the manager." The group of thirteen other bandits payed attention. Noseparatoo thought for a bit. "Asfarnin," he addressed, "have you got the AMC's trust to get a striketeam to help us with the robbery?" "Yes. They're ready whenever we are." Al Asfarnin informed. A smile grew over Noseparatoo's face. "Good." He turned to another gang member. "Are the Avarockian Bank Mobbers willing to help us?" "Uhh," the bandit started, "No... The said that 'Kandarin was too far away from their hideout'. They are willing to help us if we rob one of the banks in Varrock, though. They're planning one in four days." "Four days, huh?" Noseparatoo started to think. "That's the day after the day after the day that we'll rob the one in Ardougne. I think we can do that." He thought for a bit again. Once he was done, he turned back to Al Asfarnin. "Is the Asgarnian striketeam willing to do unknowingly help us with two robberies?" "Probably, but after the first one they'd probably catch on that we're robbing the bank, and not uprehanding gang plants in the bank, or whatever." Asfarnin told Noseparatoo. "Aahh," Noseparatoo said, looking upward for a second, "that'll be a problem. I guess we'll just have to do without them on the second one." 21:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 6: The Goodness of Retirement Stan sat in his teak rocking chair, sipping a hot cup of tea and watching the fire. That day, he'd found some mahogany planks and had done up his bedroom. He'd bought a newspaper and sat on a bench to read it, and he'd then relised that they were always the same and threw it into his dungeon. Ah.... wasn't retirement good. But there was only one problem. He was Bored. Then, suddenly, a massive dragon tooth came falling through his roof poet and i didn't know it, and he said "Thats more like it!" 7: Plan into Motion In three days, the Creed's plan will go underway. At the moment, they are preparing themselves for a fight. "We cannot fail at all costs. If we do, our cover will be blown and the RuneScapian Secret Order and Asgarnian Marine Corps will be after our hides. Once we get the talisman, we start again, and whatever pain may come. In three days this ends, forgiving what we've done." "The Assassin" is training some bandits, the lowest order of the Creed. Then it is beserkers, and at the top the assassins. Well-trained, and skilled at the arts of war and stealth. Beserkers are just mad and will do thir "suicide runs". "The Reaper", second in command, is speaking to "The Legend". "You have been chosen to become a spy for us, and seek out the plans of the Facemask noobs. They are one of the only people ever to know about our existence. You will pretend to be on their side, and report every plan, tactic or strategy to us. Betray us, and you know whats coming. May Linkin Park have mercy on your soul" "The Legend" nodded. He knew the FMG were under Seers Village. He must seek them out, using a strange device that tracks things down ("The Assassin" gave this to him, and he got it from another dealing with the Slitheen during BoA). Arnie 19:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) 8: Stocking Up "...Which is why," Noseparatoo started his finishing announcement of the meeting, "we have bought everyone 20 extra runite arrows each for the first robbery from the gang safe." He signaled to a member to start giving everyone a group of 20 tied together runite arrows. Noseparatoo waited until everyone had their extra bundle of arrows. "If you want your arrows poisoned, that comes out of your own pocket." He paused a somewhat long pause. "We're heading out tonight. It's been rescheduled for bright and early tomorrow morning, rather than the afternoon during the day after that. Turns out there'll be no security officers tomorrow either." Noseparatoo smiled. Worffrin, a bandit-ranked member in the group, raised his hand to ask a question. "Why so early?" He wasn't necessarily a "morning person". "Because in the morning, the bank is opening an hour earlier, at precisely 6:10 in the morning. Not many people roam the streets at six o'clock in the morning." Noseparatoo answered. After that, the gang members went home briefly to get anything they may've needed; vials of poison for their arrows, dragonhide armor, their bow, a sidearm, and a sundial for those who didn't already have one. Like all robbers, they had to abide by the "eight minute rule". 02:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) 9: Double Agent "The Legend" found the Facemask Gang headquarters. He knocked on the door. "Who is this?" asked the FMG doorman. "I know about the FMG, and wish to join. I have trained for years, and i would be a valuable asset to the gang. I even have the uniform" "You must speak to the leader, cos' at the moment i don't trust you" The doorman went away for a few seconds, and came back with Nosperatoo. "I must join your gang at all costs, i know about a previous robbery nearby and if i cant join, you will regret it. Anyway, i have some information on your enemies, the Creed of Assassins!" Arnie 17:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) 10: Hard Choice "The Creed of Assassins, you say?" Noseparatoo asked, in question. "Didn't they get caught back in 170, or something? I-uhh, -we haven't thought of them as an enemy since we heard about their 'capture' in the newspaper." He paused for a short bit. "But that newspaper isn't always correct." He paused again. "Were they even caught? I'm a bit confused to what has happened, and what hasn't." 03:12, 13 December 2007 (UTC)